1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing rods and, more particularly, to a fish detecting fishing rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known to the experienced fisherman, there are times where the fishing rod is left unattended or when a multiple of fishing rods are being used at one time. As also is known to the experienced fisherman, should a fish strike without a rather quick response by the fisherman, too often such unattended strikes will result in a lost fish. While a variety of devices have been tried to signal the fisherman when there has been a strike, most of these have been either unreliable, complicated or simply ineffective. Accordingly, the world of fishing enthusiasts would welcome a simple, yet effective and reliable fish detecting fishing rod.